


"Dangerous Love"

by kokichism



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, BoyxBoy, Demon!Shuichi, Demon/Human Relationships, Falling In Love, M/M, Minor Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pregame!Saiouma, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokichism/pseuds/kokichism
Summary: Kokichi Ouma's life would forever change on Christmas day, when suddenly a certain being appears in his house. That being is a demon named Shuichi Saihara, who just demands Kokichi to come with him or else he would kill his family.Aka: A short fic where Kokichi is forced to live with a demon who doesn't know how to interact with humans.Warnings: NSFW/SMUT, Violence, Blood, Despair...maybe even Death?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there! I decided to write this short fic when my girlfriend told me about one of her dreams, which basically inspired me to write this for one of my favorite ships in the Danganronpa fandom, Saiouma! 
> 
> I really liked the pre-game idea as well, so yeah...it's how I believe they act as in pre-game, personality wise!  
> I'm also writing this on Wattpad under the same username, so it's not copied or anything!
> 
> This fic will be pretty small, around 5-6 chapters but I still hope it makes sense and is good enough!!
> 
> Thank you so much if you leave kudos and comments!! They make me super happy seeing/reading them!!

“Kokichi, can you help me set up the table please?” the boy in question perked up from his seat letting out a sigh of frustration. He turned to look back at his sketchpad with a small frown that hurt his bruised cheek. He had covered it with a bandage since it looked quite ugly in contrast to his pale complexion, and it worried his mother quite a lot seeing it, he knew it was better to cover it but it still didn’t take away the pain. A loud boom was heard from outside and he looked out the window. The rain wouldn’t stop since noon, it was so odd but since it was December he assumed it was normal.

“Yes mother I’m coming!” He stood up but almost tripped, losing balance but hitting his side against his desk making him let out a sudden ‘oof’. He winced a bit but recovered quickly and run inside the dining area starting to help her and trying not to trip.

They stayed quiet for a bit, his mother was humming a soft tune as she placed the glasses and sat down after Kokichi brought the salads and food. They sat down as the Christmas lights of their tree in the room since the dining area was also their living room. He smiled brightly at her, she was always so hard working and always made sure he was in good health. Always eating, and stayed hydrated. His dad was a jerk who always worked long hours in the office so it was mostly his mother and him almost all the time. His mother never seemed unhappy she was always supportive of her husband and wished for her son to also be this successful. The rain outside could be heard hitting the windows with loud popping sounds as if something non-liquid was hitting them. It was strong as hell.

“Merry Christmas!!” He said and hugged her tightly as she hugged back and chuckled.

“You told me again earlier… But I guess since now it’s Christmas dinner it’s fine. Merry Christmas baby…” she kissed the top of his head and they sat down starting to eat having a small chat and laughing over Kokichi’s clumsiness since he spilled some of his soft drink on the tablecloth.

“Mom! Are you sure it’s fine?!” he asked frantically trying to wipe it with his sleeve and his mother chuckled and sipped her wine.

“Of course! Don’t worry I can wash it later alright-“ she said as there was a loud boom outside. “Ah the thunderstorm is getting stronger…” she furrowed her brows and sighed. “Let’s hope your father is inside the office.” she smiled a bit sadly and Kokichi walked to her side and hugged her.

“Please mom, don’t be sad I’m sure father wouldn’t want you to be sad over such a small thing.” he nodded reassuringly and smiled as she nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Yes, you are right…” she smiled but suddenly the lights went out and only the few candles they had lit illuminated light.

The window right next to the table opened up abruptly and a dark shadow appeared. Kokichi’s mother immediately stood protectively in front of him, as they both stared at the figure wide eyed. The small boy could feel his legs shaking and his heart beating like crazy. They both paled at the sight of a really, really handsome person standing there. It would have been okay if that person didn’t just come in, through the window on the 8th floor! And also, it would have been better if that person wasn’t wearing full black, didn’t have horns?! And red piercing eyes.

“Why hello there humans…” the figure said in a threatening tone making both mother and son shiver and almost fall on their knees from how intimidating the individual they faced was. The shadows of the candles made him all the more scary.

“W-Who are you?! What do you want?!” Kokichi’s mother shouted feeling fear overtaking her as she raised her hands so she could shield Kokichi.

“Don’t speak.” the new person said as they eyed both her and then moved his hand up towards them. “You…the one hiding…come here or I’m going to kill you both.” the being said as his eyes were shining in the dark almost lighting up the room and lightning stroke right behind him. Both humans just screamed and felt like cowering but they were too scared staying rooted on the floor at first. The purple haired boy felt his lungs tightening as he slowly stood up not wanting his mother to get hurt he tried to not look the other person in the eyes but also watch their movements closely.

“No!!” his mother’s shrill voice was heard but it sounded way too far away, but it still made him want to run away back in her arms. He found it hard to swallow as he came face-to-face with the other person who stared at him up and down at first before grabbing his hand and pulling him against him.

“Stay quiet, human.” the, clearly, supernatural being said as he smiled cupping Kokichi’s cheek making him look him in the eyes. Kokichi’s eyes were wide as he was finally able to swallow at a closer inspection. “I’ll be taking you and you won’t be able to come back. Or else, you can just die here alongside your…family.” the intruder said in a smooth tone, almost soft? He grabbed Kokichi by the waist pulling him against him and immediately the human boy felt sick and closed his eyes tightly. It felt as if he was in a whirlpool and his stomach churned in discontent until he felt his feet landing gently on the floor again. He opened his eyes and to his surprise - or maybe not - he wasn't at home anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Kokichi actually talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so shook seeing such a positive reaction so soon!! It made me super happy and I wanted to upload the next chapter as soon as possible!! Thank you so much for the kudos:') 
> 
> Enjoy it!! (it feels so weird and embarrassing saying this oh my god-)

The noise of the rain and the cold air that were surrounding him before were now gone, and it was as if flames engulfed his body but not in an unpleasant way. Just enough to warm him up, and that made him open his eyes as he held his stomach hugging himself in the process. He looked up at the supernatural who was still holding him and he quickly pushed himself back and down.

“…” the individual released him and the boy fell down on his knees in front of him. There was silence at first before the being that was still standing let out a small breath. “I-I’m really sorry but I knew that I would have to use force to take you!” the being said in a softer tone than before, which confused Kokichi. He looked up and to his surprise, the said being had almost transformed into a normal person?! Only the horns would give away the fact that it wasn’t human. 

“W-What are you-?”

“Ah! Yes- right right! I didn’t tell you my name! I’m Shuichi…Saihara Shuichi! And you are Ouma Kokichi, right?” the person called Shuichi said and offered his hand towards the fallen boy. The human stared at his hand in disbelief and Shuichi awkwardly moved back.

“I-I’m sure you are full of questions…and I completely understand! Well you see, first of all I’m a demon-“

“A demon?!”

“-Yes and please do not interrupt me while talking, it’s quite rude you know.” the said demon almost glared, his eyes going from a honey yellow back to the fierce red they were before making Kokichi visibly shrink.

“S-Sorry!” he said quickly and squinted his eyes shut unsure if he made the demon mad. He wasn’t sure how to react, or what to say so he stayed quiet.

“No- no! Uhm, god damn it, I really don’t know how to interact with humans, I apologize in advance…” the other boy said and bowed his head, making Kokichi’s eyes snap open and stare at him with a look full of surprise. “Anyway…well, this is your new home here!” the blue haired demon said as he almost smiled in a carefree way , sending a few shivers down the human’s spine.

“U-Uhm…but I have a home-“

“No you don’t. I mean, I just oof-“ the blue haired boy played with a strand of hair that was falling between his eyes almost awkwardly. He really wasn’t a people’s – person. He had no idea how to interact with others, especially humans. They were on another scale.

“Wait- I don’t?” the purple haired boy could feel his cheeks reddening a bit from the change of temperature and his eyes water. “Y-You…are you gonna hurt my mother? You said you wouldn’t if I came obediently! I did as you said!” he exclaimed excessively, panic evident in his voice. 

The demon quickly got ahold of his shoulders and stared down at him. “Shut up! I mean…stop talking, and- and panicking! It’s not helping our situation!” he exclaimed feeling like panicking as well but held back so he wouldn’t frighten the other boy more. 

“Eek!” Kokichi let out a small sound like a squeal and stared at Shuichi as if he would kill him. Tears spilled from his eyes as he was unable to hold them back and he sniffled quietly. “Please don’t hurt me!” he cried out and looked at him pleadingly making Shuichi move back in a defensive stance while he continued sniffling slightly louder.

“S-Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you so much!!” the demon yelled out feeling his own eyes turning red as he covered Kokichi’s mouth with his hand and glanced towards his door almost hissing defensively.

“Shuichi?! Is everything alright in there?! We heard yelling!” a loud male’s voice could be heard from outside.

“Calm down, maybe he killed someone or something.” a feminine and calmer voice could be heard alongside the other person.

“Everything is okay! I just…found a weird spider on me while I was sleeping and killed it now. It scared the hell out me since it woke me up!” Shuichi cringed at his poor excuse and turned to look at Kokichi reassuringly and leaned in closer to him…the human could feel the other’s hot breath against his skin making shiver since he wasn’t used to close contact, except his mother. “I won’t let them find you.” the demon whispered breathily into Kokichi’s ear, making the confused and panicked human gain a red hue on his face at the closeness. His skin was super sensitive and the fact that the other didn’t move back made him close his eyes tightly. “They won’t be able to hurt you, they only listen to me.” he smirked almost confidently until he realized the position they were in and quickly withdrew back, but still didn’t move his hand from the smaller boy’s mouth. His skin was so soft! 

“Are you sure everything is okay in there, Shuichi?!” 

“Yes Kaito! Maki, please leave and take Kaito with you. I would like to go back to sleep.” Shuichi said in a tired tone, it was probably real but not from sleep deprivation. More like dealing with the duo…

“Alright sir!” the girl from the other side of the door said and footsteps along with small conversation and bickering could be heard for a few seconds until it faded completely. The demon let out a breath of relief but tensed up once he felt a hand clutching his sleeve. He opened his eyes seeing purple eyes almost piercing him. Quickly removing his hand from the human’s mouth, he could clearly see the sweat that formed on the other’s face and how hot he felt to the touch.

“A-Are you okay? Oh god, I hope you aren’t sick, I heard somewhere that human’s sweat when they are sick, or have a fever when their faces get red or something-“ he continued rambling a bit unable to understand the situation as he was very flustered at his actions. Regretful as well…what if he hurt Kokichi?! How do humans work anyway??

“N-No I’m not sick…it’s just really warm here…” the human murmured and watched the demon cautiously. He wasn’t sure if the blue-haired boy was acting now to gain his trust or not but it was…kind of working? Of course trust is a big thing, it’s not easily earned.

“O-Oh sorry, generally supernatural beings are pretty used to excessive temperatures and temperature change so we never really care about them. D-Do you want new clothes m-maybe?” Shuichi asked in a soft tone and smiled a bit, staring into Kokichi’s eyes. He wasn’t sure but the demon seemed sincere about this whole thing… it wasn’t acting? No it might be… 

“O-Okay?” the human replied unsurely and stood up normally as Shuichi walked over to his closet and chose to give Kokichi his smallest clothes, seeing how small and short he was compared to himself. He handed him the clothes and stared at him. “uhm, may I have a little privacy, please?” Kokichi flinched at how weak his tone sounded. He wanted to act strong but his façade was fading by how understanding the demon was up until now.

“Ah!! S-Sorry! I’ll turn around…!” Shuichi quickly turned around as red covered his cheeks, he felt embarrassed and closed his eyes tightly hearing Kokichi move around, almost imagining him change clothes and mentally slapped himself. He felt hot right under his belly button but tried to ignore that sensation for the sake of his pride as a higher being. Or at least excuse it to his hormones…he is a teenager after all…

“I’m done…” the other boy said and the demon spun around immediately feeling even more blood rush to his face. “the pants were really big even with the-…Shuichi are you okay?!” he rushed over, almost tripping but steadied himself and quickly closed Shuichi’s nose with his delicate fingers.

“H-Huh?” Shuichi blinked, as his eyes tried very hard to stay on Kokichi’s face.

“Your nose is bleeding! Did you turn around too quickly?” the shorter boy asked staring up at the demon almost concerned. That reaction from the demon was so…human. It was weird for the short boy, and his instincts kicked in, wanting to stop the bleeding.

“No no!” he pushed Kokichi gently back and held his own nose. His heart was in trouble. He just wanted a friend, and seeing Kokichi made him want to want more, what was wrong with him acting like this?! “I’m fine!” he wiped his nose. “It’s fine, I’ll go buy you clothes another time…f-for now my shirt is alright.” he commented trying hard to not stare at his smooth legs. “Nice…” he murmured to himself covering his mouth with his whole palm, his ahoge twitched slightly when the other boy sat down after tripping and holy cow- this was extremely bad for his heart, mind and…body.

“What am I supposed to do here by the way?” the human asked swinging his legs slightly not feeling as threatened as before and acting as if he didn’t just trip hoping the other wouldn’t comment it., feeling quite embarrassed. He saw how genuine the other’s reactions were and didn’t feel that he wanted to kill him. Or even if he did and acted like he didn’t, he would have to cooperate to not give him a reason to anger him. “…why did you act so…harshly? should I say? You are like a totally different person now.” he tilted his head, the purple mop of hair just moved along with him and it looked quite adorable in Shuichi’s mind. Finally he was able to calm down and wipe the blood.

“Well because if I came calmly you wouldn’t be here, would you? Plus…I really have no idea how to interact with humans…so my best bet was to seem threatening just in case you would laugh at me and ignore me.” he said thoughtfully leaning against the wall so he would finally stop staring so intensely. He didn’t want to make the other feel uncomfortable.

“Just in case? You scared the hell out of us!” Kokichi exclaimed and stood up abruptly but tripped when he went to walk towards Shuichi. The demon was quick to his side and held him before the clumsy boy fell. “Ah!” The human flinched slightly away unsure of how to feel. He still didn’t feel as threatened but he had no idea how demons acted, what if Shuichi just snapped and killed him on the spot? He should be careful.

“Are you okay?” concerned eyes scanned his body for any injuries as Kokichi stayed frozen for a few seconds before they heard a knock on the door and before they could answer the door swung open with some force. A tall figure stood there making Shuichi growl and protectively stand in front of the short male, his eyes going from that sweet honey to bloody red. His fangs grew while his face went from calm to a snarl in seconds. 

“Is that a proper way to greet your father, young man?” the person standing on the doorway said threateningly almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading this chapter as well!!
> 
> I really hope you liked it!! Thank you if you leave kudos or comments!!
> 
> Until next tiiiime- I hope you have a nice and wholesome day!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -ahem.  
> Kokichi and Shuichi meet the demon lord aka Shuichi's father. Shuichi shows a bit more about himself, and hopefully Kokichi is starting to warm up to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with summaries oh fu-

“Is that a proper way to greet your father, young man?” the person standing on the doorway said threateningly almost. The man’s eyes landed behind his son, scanning Kokichi’s frame. “A human?” he inquired and smirked. “You never seize to amaze me, son. Bringing a human here out of the blue, are you trying to mock me?” he raised his hand only a little bit and all the windows around in the room locked.

“Father…what are you doing here?” Shuichi asked, his eyes continued being red and he moved his hands slightly almost in a fighting stance.

“I’m here because some servants heard…a bit of a commotion inside and got worried.” the man said in a calm yet low tone. it sent shiver down Kokichi’s spine. “I see now what the commotion was about…” the man added and glanced Kokichi’s way. The human wasn’t sure how to feel about this intrusion but he grasped Shuichi’s sleeve tightly.

The young demon immediately understood and stood in front of Kokichi, protectively. “Father, please leave.” the human could hear the spite in the boys’ voice and words. “This is my business…” he added after a few seconds of silence.

“…Very well…I shall back off.” the man watched the two like a hawk. As if they were both prey and not just Kokichi, which made Kokichi gulp, his legs were already shaking. The aura this man was exceeding was…terrifying. “It is your business as you say, my dear son.” the man smiled menacingly and took a step back. “What is your name, young boy?” he asked, and his eyes pierced Kokichi’s.

“O-Ouma…Kokichi…” he said quietly quickly averting his gaze down. He didn’t want to stare into those red threatening eyes.

“Welcome to hell, Kokichi Ouma. I’m sure you will have fun here…” the man turned and walked away while closing the door behind him and Shuichi quickly turned to check on Kokichi.

“Are you okay?! I know my father isn’t the best to show his emotions! He kind of hates humans, b-but you’re really cute so I’m sure he won’t mind!” Shuichi turned back to the dorky guy he was a few minutes ago, before his father interrupted them. It was like a switch that turned up and down…whenever he feels threatened or wants to show how powerful he is, he acts as if he would attack or kill you. So maybe since Kokichi is weak he doesn’t care to show his weakness?

“Y-Yeah…It was…horrifying honestly.” the human replied closing his eyes and steadied his breathing. He wanted to act brave like before, but his fear prevented him.

“I understand completely. But this won’t get between us! He is just…an outsider in my life. I wouldn’t care if he died or not, honestly.” the demon boy rushed his fingers through his hair, his horns shining a bit as if they got polished.

“…D-Don’t say that. I mean, yes I might be scared of him. but like…he is your father! your family…you should support your family you know. And love them…” Kokichi said furrowing his brows.

“Hm? Love?” the demon cackled slightly, truly amused. “That’s funny…I like your humor!” he smiled brightly. “Anyway, let’s continue. Uhm, l-let’s go on a date! That’s what couples do, right?” his eyes were sparkling excitedly.

“H-Huh? Couples? Date? Wait wha-?”

“-Where would you like to go? I mean, you probably have no idea about hell or its layout, but it’s okay I’ll buy you a map- but you need some clothes first! Y-You can’t go out like this though, others will stare. I don’t like others staring at my things-“

“Hey wait!” Kokichi tugged on Shuichi’s hand. “Firstly, I’m not an object, you can’t just decide things for me!” he exclaimed frustrated, moving his hand back and crossing his arms. His lips formed a pout which Shuichi found adorable but decided not to comment it, seeing how frustrated the other boy was. “Secondly! What are you saying about couples and dates?!”

“…Y-You are right! I meant friend…I wanted to…uhm hang out with you! As…as friends. Yes…” the demon scolded himself internally for getting carried away. “Sorry I just..excited and didn’t know what I was saying…” he added half-heartily. He felt what he was saying but knew it was too early…at least for now.

“I-I see…I mean, I do like guys but this is too much…you are a demon and-“

“-you like guys?! You’re…gay?” Shuichi’s cheeks tinted pink. He stared at the boy in wonder. Kokichi’s cheeks also turned pink at how intently the other was staring.

“Y-Yeah…I mean, if you kind of thought of dates..a-and relationships I assumed you like guys too?” the human stuttered embarrassed and looked aside, away from the handsome demon.

“W-Well, I mean I do...but it’s surprising you do too…” the supernatural embarrassingly admitted. “S-So do I have a chance??” His eyes sparkled a bit as the human blushed furiously.

“W-Well…I’m not sure, I-I mean you’re a demon and-“ he saw how defeated the other looked and sighed. “I don’t know…M-maybe…I mean-“

“That’s a relief!! I mean, not that it matters...I mean, since you are here, it’s very unlikely you will be able to leave. So I hope we can get…closer…” his companion said and smiled brightly. Kokichi felt a shiver run down his spine but not in the bad way, even though those words sounded so morbid, he didn’t mind. At least Shuichi wasn’t bad…and his mother would be safe.

“Y-Yeah…I guess.” He smiled a bit.

They eventually calmed down and sat together in bed, talking mostly about their interests. It was very calm and soothing enough for Kokichi to fall asleep. He seemed so peaceful Shuichi just let him sleep and covered him with a blanket. He was lying right next to him but felt nervous already, for no apparent reason. He wanted to hug the other boy but didn’t know if the other would accept it, so he kept his hands to himself turning around.

To his surprise he felt small arms wrapping around his stomach and a face nuzzling to his back. He felt his face heat up but tried to calm down and sleep as well, unable to hold his smile back he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my- I didn't think that people would like my story- thank you so much!! I'm sorry for any mistakes but I don't usually proof-read my stories due to me wanting to add even more stuff. For example, this story was originally a one shot but suddenly when I was re-reading it I was like "hmmm....wait a second....i could do this, and that, and add this too and- oh fuck, oh no it's gonna be chaptered, fml-"
> 
> Anyway!! I really hope you liked this chapter! Nothing major happened, and there is no cliffhanger- kinda. But yeah!!
> 
> I hope you're having a great day/evening/night! Thank you again for reading my story, stay healthy and happy!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTTT TIME. And some surprises, not so good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I'm so sorry I didn't update these days, I had my birthday and also I was thinking of where I was going with this story! Please read the note at the end if you don't mind!

They continued getting closer and a lot more affectionate with each other. Kokichi felt more confident around the demon, and Shuichi got a bit more flirty and possessive most of the time, not letting others near Kokichi. Even if his only friends were engaged to each other anyway…

“Shuichi I have a favor to ask…” the human twirled a strand of hair as he cuddled with the demon. 

“Hm? What is it?” 

“W-Well..remember when you asked for a date when I first came here? I know it’s been months since then but…I’d l-love to go on a date with you if you have the time…” the shy boy asked and looked aside feeling nervous that the demon would have forgotten.

“R-Really?! Are you sure you want to go on a date with me? B-But well…first I guess I have to mark you as mine…” the supernatural murmured, his whole face turning a cute shade of red. He smiled reassuringly though once he noticed how nervous and maybe eager - dare he think- the other looked. “Don’t worry! I’ll just have to mark you and have you smell like me…” he whispered softly and gently pushed the human down. He hovered over him and leaned down kissing the side of his neck, making Kokichi squirm and grip his clothes tightly, tugging on them slightly bringing him closer.

“Sh-uichi…” he breathed out and whimpered quietly making the demon shiver. The pleasure he felt hearing his name like that made his body twitch in anticipation. The human tempted him without his knowledge but that naivety was so…endearing. He wanted more of Kokichi. 

“…c-can we…skip that date? I mean…other demons m-might…look at you…” the demon whispered in an embarrassed tone leaning down, his own hard on was rubbing against the human’s thigh. 

“A-Are you sure? Ngh” he whimpered again and squirmed, the demon already moving between his legs and rubbing his knee against his growing erection. “S-Shuichi! W-We haven’t even kissed yet!!” he exclaimed and moaned lowly, moving his hand to cover his mouth but Shuichi gripped it and moved it away with an unreadable expression. 

“Then we shouldn’t wait any longer.” the demon smiled, his eyes sparkling again as he leaned down. Their lips touched making both beings shudder at the sensation, both their bodies twitched at the sensation, and even if their positions weren’t as innocent, the kiss was slow and chaste. It was a wonderful feeling, they both wanted it to last but alas, it didn’t. They pulled away, breathing heavily as they stared at each other and Kokichi grabbed Shuichi’s shoulders bringing him down against him while now he kissed more passionately and feverishly. So needy and loving as well. The passion that burn between them never seized as Shuichi stripped Kokichi out of his clothes, and did the same with himself, staying only in their underwear. They continued kissing and marking each other, as they pulled off their underwear as well, lastly. 

Shuichi moved his hand down taking ahold of Kokichi’s and moved them both to their members. They started jacking off together and rubbing against each other, letting out small moans of pleasure. They continued grinding and thrusting against each other wanting more friction as Shuichi leaned down kissing Kokichi passionately, slipping his tongue in his mouth and moving the other boys’ legs to the sides raising them, and moving his free hand to move it over his entrance, teasingly rubbing him at first.

“Sh-Shuichi!” Kokichi whined quietly and moved his hips, the finger pushing inside of him making him shiver. “Haa~” he moaned out and the demon quickly pressed his lips against him again to silence him. He was too loud. 

“Mmm~” the human moved his hands around Shuichi’s neck pulling him closer. He also wrapped his legs around him while Shuichi pushed a second finger inside of him, clearly the other boy flinching but kept kissing him to take his mind off the pain, he continued the kiss as he thrust his fingers faster and moving deeper, earning a small needy whimper and Kokichi’s hips moved upwards to meet his fingers. 

He felt satisfied with that and moved his lips away from Kokichi’s along with his fingers.

“W-Why did you sto-? hah?” he grabbed the boys’ hips raising them slightly to line himself up. He gulped nervously and looked into the other’s eyes. They met for a brief moment and the human smiled a bit nodding slowly and reassuringly. 

“T-Tell me if it hurts…okay?” Shuichi leaned down kissing the other on his forehead and then lips as he started going in earning a moan from the boy underneath him. He couldn’t help himself but go in one go, the warmth and horniness he felt were unbearable. 

“I-It doesn’t hurt Shuichi please move…” Kokichi whispered after a bit, clinging to the demon who nodded quickly and started moving his hips in a steady rhythm that quickly got sloppy. He tried to move in a way that was comfortable for the both of them, taking Kokichi’s legs and moving them over his shoulders, starting to thrust faster and harder. 

Kokichi was a moaning mess underneath him, feeling Shuichi hitting his sweet spot over and over again, as he gripped him tighter. “Shuichi! Shuichi~” he kept moaning his name and closed his eyes. “I’m so c-close!” he whispered out breathlessly and moved his hips along with the demon’s thrusts.

The blue haired demon smiled and kissed his ear, moving his hand to the boys’ neglected dick pumping it with his thrusts. “M-Me too…” he purred making the other go over the edge and cum all over their torsos. 

“Oh god-“ Shuichi breathed out feeling the other tighten from his climax, finishing inside of him and leaned his forehead against his lovers’. They breathed heavily, not saying anything for a few seconds until Shuichi decided to move and leaned back, carefully exiting the other and laying beside him. They were on his bed, luckily. He tiredly took some tissues from the nightstand and wiped them both clean.

“…Mmm Shuichi…” a small whine was heard from beside him when he turned to throw the tissues on the nightstand. 

“Sorry I finished inside…I…well…” he looked away from the clingy boy who touched his shoulders and then cheeks making him face him.

“It’s fine…I really like you so I don’t mind. We…can really be together if you’d like…” he smiled tiredly and yawned as Shuichi scooped him in his arm and hugged him.

“I’d love that! Let’s be lovers!” he said happily kissing the other’s head but heard small snores coming from his mouth. He smiled fondly and snuggled the human.

“Goodnight, my little love.” he whispered and also fell asleep, his stamina was high due to him being a demon, but he felt a bit drained since it was his first time.

~TIME SKIP~

After a few hours Kokichi woke up to his stomach growling, making him stand up and get dressed begrudgingly. He didn’t want to walk or move, it even hurt his backside a bit, but he hadn’t eaten anything today. His stomach complained some more as he tied his messy hair in a small ponytail, and he glanced back at his new lover. He smiled slightly and walked outside, coming face to face with an unfamiliar man. 

“Uh…hello…” he said in a hushed tone, his throat was hurting from all the previous moaning, his face flushing even now at the memories before he glanced up to study the individual in front of him.

“Hello…are you Kokichi Ouma?” the man said and glanced around in a worried tone. “You’re human still, r-right?” he asked in a bit of a wary tone. His green eyes showed fear and a bit of a reluctance. 

“Well…yes. I am, why?” he asked backing a bit towards the door as the other boy sighed in relief.

“I’m glad! I’m a human as well and I just got released here…I’m a servant, but well…I usually feed the prisoners of this castle and yesterday I heard about an Ouma…” he murmured in secrecy and glanced around leaning closer to the boy. “a woman was talking about her son and when I asked her what his name was she told me your name. I recognized it from gossip around the castle-“

"W-Wait! What do you mean a woman? About me? Her son? My mother is here!?" the purple haired human gasped, his hunger now gone, but his stomach was churning now affected by anxiousness. "Why is she here? She shouldn't be here!" he exclaimed and grabbed the person's shoulders. "Where is she?!" he demanded. If his mother was here, he knew he needed to see her. He had a really bad feeling about this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I really am sorry I hadn't been updating regularly but I had to take a break and think of where I was actually going with the story. Honestly, I was seeing such positive feedback here I loved it and wanted to continue it for more than what I was planning on, but I'm not consistent with updates. I'm not very consistent with updates and it saddens me honestly. 
> 
> Plus, this fic is something my girlfriend originally requested and I want to stick to what she wants exactly, without putting any of my ideas on it, I just loved her dream and wanted to write it with our mutual ship! 
> 
> This will continue being a short fic, like, It'll probably have only two or three more chapters and it then it will end. I'm not saying I won't write any side-stories(one-shots mostly) in this universe or anything but yeah. 
> 
> SORRY FOR THE LONGEST AUTHOR'S NOTE BUT I REALLY WANTED YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT I LOVE READING COMMENTS AND I LOVE WAKING UP TO PEOPLE GIVING KUDOS TO THIS STORY AND THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR YOUR POSITIVE COMMENTS, AND YOUR KUDOS, THANK YOU, I LOVE ALL OF YOU :')


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi isn't sure how to react to the news. His mother was here? Didn't Shuichi promise him that she will be safe? What will Kokichi do now that doubt and despair have filled his mind and heart? Will he continue loving Shuichi or perhaps fate has other plans?
> 
> WARNINGS: Character Death, Blood, Gore, Despair! If these trigger you then, please do not read!

“I-I really have no idea, I’m sorry! I know you are Master Shuichi’s friend and I thought it’d be wise to tell you…I’m sorry I have no more information.” he leaned closer and pat the boys’ head who stood there dumbfounded. “…I think his father did this. I saw your mother two nights ago, I’m still unsure of her safety but…she wanted me to tell you how much she missed you and how much she loves you. She hopes you are safe and happy…” green eyes scanned the corridor. “-Ah shit I need to go. Kaito is coming this way for his rounds right about now. I hope I was able to deliver the message I needed to.” he waved and run so fast it was as if he vanished.  
“M-Mom…” Kokichi whispered to himself and lowered down against the wall.

“W-Who’s there! I’ll fight you- woah! Kokichi what’s wrong?!” Kaito run over to his side. They never had a very…friendly relationship, since Kaito was way too loud for someone like Kokichi, but they had a trusted one at least. Kaito would protect him because his master, Shuichi, would be devastated. It would destroy him and Kaito cared deeply for him. And so did his fiancée Maki…they both worked under the young demon for ages…they were practically family.

“My mom…is here…in prison.” the human trembled slightly. “I need to go see her! Where are the prison cells?!” he looked up with a fiery look making Kaito back away. He wasn’t afraid of Kokichi but this was the first time he raised his voice so determined.

“U-Uh? The prison cells? I think they are underground but I think it’s best we wake Shuichi up and tell him about the situation. Maybe it’s a plan by his father-“  
“Of course it is! He is a liar, acting all nice and shit to me when he plotted to imprison my own mother! He is a monster.” the human growled and hugged himself.

“How do I know you or Shuichi weren’t part of this?!” he asked, his eyes wide. “What if Shuichi plotted this?” suddenly he felt his head going to the side as a stinging pain to his cheeks signaled him that he was slapped. 

“Shut up! Don’t talk about Shuichi like this…You’ve been staying with him for months and you still can’t see what kind of person he is?! He is very sincere and a kind person, unlike any demon in here. I might not be kind myself, but his kindness effects almost every person here. He deserves someone who will trust him even at the worst of times. Are you that person, Kokichi?” his eyes were shining red with rage. His fangs showed a bit making Kokichi cower back and close his eyes tightly in fear. 

“Calm down…I know this must be heartbreaking for you but you need to understand that not everyone is against you, alright…” he said in a softer tone, his eyes turning back to that warm-lilac color he usually wore. “Shuichi adores you, and I swear on my own life that he wasn’t involved in this.”

“…A-Alright…you are right. He is too much of a dork to do this…” the human said holding his stomach feeling even more nervous. “But…my mom is still down there…I need to go see her…” he whispered out softly looking down. 

“…” Kaito stared at the small human and sighed quietly. “I…can take you to her.” he whispered quietly. “But shouldn’t we tell Shuichi first? I mean he might be a bigger help than me-“

“N-No. As you said Shuichi isn’t involved and I don’t want him to worry or get mad about this. I know he would be furious if he knew that my mother is here imprisoned. Please take me to her though.” he said pleadingly. “We will tell Shuichi after I see she is safe at least.” he whispered softly and Kaito nodded understanding the feeling. He also felt the same way when it came to Maki, he didn’t want her to get worried or something over something that was his own problem.

“Okay. Follow me…You need to be really quite. No other demons usually patrol around here and around the dungeons except Maki and I, so we are good. Usually most guards are around the Lord’s room.” he nodded quickly and started walking, taking the human’s hand in his to pull him along. He peaked from a corner.

“Mhm. Good.” The human nodded as they made their way through dark corridors, and avoided a few guards that actually hang out, drank and had fun instead of…guarding.

Kaito opened the dungeon’s door with his set of keys and went downstairs with Kokichi. Cries for help and angry shouts of vengeance sprouted from some of the prisoners, as the human hid behind the tall demon, who growled towards the prisoners, making them cower back. He led the boy ahead looking inside the cells to spot the boys’ mother. 

“Please!! At least tell me that my son is safe, he was here!!” a desperate voice was heard from the last cell. 

“Your son? Oh yeah, he actually got killed by my own son! Isn’t that wonderful! He was tortured to death, just like what will happen to you!” a gruff tone was boomed with amusement. 

Kokichi’s eyes widened. “Mother!” he exclaimed running towards the cell and reached it in just a second as Kaito run behind him.

“Koki-“ a big boom was heard as he reached the door of the cell as the sight in front of him made his face turn as white as a sheet. There she was…his mother…dead.  
Her eyes were wide but also faded. Her body twitched one last time as she was staring off in front of her before she dropped down on the floor, while Shuichi’s father stood in front of her and glanced back towards Kokichi, with a wicked grin. 

“Ah I didn’t know you-“

“NO! MOM!” Kokichi interrupted him, as if he didn’t even exist when the human run over and kneeled beside the body while his face was full of despair. He hated this. His mother just died in front of him, why isn’t he crying?! Is it the shock? he still couldn’t believe his mother is just gone…Shuichi promised her safety, so why?! Why is the man who killed his mother still alive anyway?!

He gasped, his lungs and chest hurting when that same man grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the wall, his legs unable to reach the floor. “I’m not used to people ignoring me when I’m talking to them young boy.” the man smirked and licked his lips leaning closer. “Your soul smells wonderfully. Full of fear, sadness and…despair. Feed it to me~. Give me your despair…” the man’s eyes were shining red as his face got closer ready to take the human’s soul when suddenly something hit him hard at the back of his head, making him growl and glance back seeing Shuichi with a furious look.

“Let. Him. Go.” the young demon said flatly, his eyes shining dangerously red as he stared at his father who smirked and dropped the human. Kaito run over with Maki right behind him as they were both in their demon forms right behind Shuichi. Kokichi was losing consciousness and he could feel his world turning black from the oxygen that his lungs lacked.

“What if I don’t?” the eldest demon taunted as he chuckled raising the small human higher against the wall making the boy almost fall limp but Shuichi was extremely fast on moving while the other two tried to attack the demon. Shuichi’s father dodged the two attacks but wasn’t able to keep up with all three demons, and his arm that was holding the human against the wall, was cut off by Shuichi who reached over catching Kokichi in his arms in the process and landing back behind his two friends.

“Master Shuichi!” Rantaro was seen running here getting breathless as his eyes widened at the sight. He was carrying some rugs and folded clothes in his arms.  
Shuichi almost growled as he held an unconscious Kokichi in his arms and protectively to him.

“I’m on your side! Please leave Kokichi to me! You are the only one who actually has a chance against your father!” he exclaimed and Shuichi stood a bit still before hearing a yelp and a small cry of pain. 

“Kaito!” Maki’s voice echoed as Shuichi turned to look back at the scene and frowned seeing Kaito spitting blood and down. He was hit and Shuichi got even angrier as he run to the green eyed human placing Kokichi beside him. 

“I trust you.” He murmured and run back to face his father standing in front of Kaito who was standing up slowly. Maki was standing alongside him, her wings spreading dangerously as her glare was deadly. 

“You dare hurt my fiancé?!” she growled and snarled before she went in to attack the older demon who dodged her attacks but Shuichi started attacking at the same time. He was able to keep up dodging them as he turned around and threw them against the wall that they had backed him up. He stood before them staring with a crazed grin and his eyes were hazed. He seemed to be almost out of it, it looked like he was almost getting off on the idea to hurt them and Shuichi’s eyes flared. How could his own father do this?! He wants to kill him so badly for hurting his Kokichi. He deserves death and that’s what he is going to get…

“Are you sure you want to fight me, you little ones? You are too weak for me. Even you Shuichi. You disappoint me. I thought my son would be high and mighty! One like me who despises humans with passion! I want them all gone! Don’t you think such fragile creatures should just die?!” he hissed angrily. “You need to understand my actions Shuichi I-“ He was cut off as a gigantic sword suddenly came out of his chest where his heart should be. Shuichi and Maki stared wide eyed as some blood splattered on them but they didn’t move an inch just staring at the man who’s mouth formed words but his voice didn’t come out.

“This is for my mother…” a whisper was heard behind them, and the man turned around and gasped once the sword was pulled out and the clang of it falling on the floor along with a small Kokichi falling on his knees wide eyed, the sword being extremely heavy for a human like him. “I just…killed him?” he asked, almost hopefully, as blood and tears were smeared on his face. He didn’t care though.

“No you didn’t.” Shuichi said, his voice was almost empty. Void of anything, as he grabbed the sword with ease and twirled in in his hand in a grabbing motion raising over the Lord’s head. 

“S-Shuichi! You are my son, y-you- ugh” the man coughed hard, as blood splattered on the floor. “You wouldn’t dare kill your old man! You are just a meek little kid that doesn’t have the fucking guts to do shit and-“ Shuichi lowered the sword right on his neck, his eyes shining red as a wide smile tugged on his lips. Kokichi and Maki leaned back at that as Kaito stared, but started losing consciousness, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

The young demon laughed. “Weak little boy? Are you sure?! I’ve killed as many people as I needed to for a better reason than yours!! You are the weak one…” he added quietly and shook his head, the wide smile fading and his eyes turning back into the sweet honey yellow they usually were. He turned to Kokichi as he dropped the sword right beside the beheaded corpse and knelt down next to him, hugging the life out of him. “Thank heavens you are safe!! When I woke up and you weren’t there I just panicked! I knew my father hated humans but I had no idea that he would do this…” he motioned towards Kokichi’s mother.

The human stared wide eyed at him, still processing everything that happened but suddenly tears started running down his cheeks, his whole body was cold as he leaned against his lover’s chest and cried his eyes out. Maki walked to Kaito and picked him up with ease, letting them have the moment as she went to treat his wounds while Rantaro sighed and walked over, closing the woman’s eyes while putting his palms together in a small prayer. 

“I’m so sorry…Everything is okay now…” the demon tried to calm his human as he rocked them back and forth while the other kept sobbing.

“M-My mom…you promised…you- she is dead..” the smaller boy sobbed and continued clinging to the demon while the other closed his eyes calmly. He wanted to stay strong for his boyfriend, he wanted to say words of comfort but he honestly didn’t know what to say. His own father killed Kokichi’s mother. How would Kokichi forgive that?! He’d blame Shuichi for this, Shuichi promised him that his mother was safe and now she is dead. Kokichi will never forgive him…he will lose him. His eyes widened at the thought. 

He would lose Kokichi. Lose Kokichi. Lose Kokichi?! No! That can’t happen. Kokichi is his…He can’t lose him!!

“I’m really sorry, please tell me how can I atone for my father’s actions? What should I do?” 

“…” Kokichi stayed quiet as he sniffled between the sobs and hiccups that left his mouth. He wasn’t sure what Shuichi could do to make things right again. Is this how things will end for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again beautiful people who read this fic! I hope you enjoyed it, I really know that our boys are suffering but I can't do much more since that's how it goes. TwT I'm sad for Kokichi's mom but yeah... I know how convenient it was for the sword to just exist there but like I wasn't sure how to make it possible for them to defeat someone older and stronger T^T I'm sorry if it seemed a bit rushed but I'm not good with chaptered fics really, so forgive me. TwT
> 
> Anywaysss, I'm sorry for any errors I made!! Stay healthy and beautifulll! Until the next chapter, bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi's decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! This is the last chapter, woohoo!! I hope you enjoy it!

“I…decided what I want.” the purple haired human said after a long silence. He was curled up with a blanket around him and a hot cup of chamomile prepared by the only other human there, Rantaro. He, Rantaro and Shuichi were in the study room sitting beside the fireplace. Rantaro was sitting right besides Kokichi who was hugging his knees while holding his cup and Shuichi was sitting with his back straightened up and crossed legged. The bluenette perked up and stared at Kokichi with hope filling his heart, the warmth that usually Kokichi gave him whenever he smiled or talked or breathed next to him. Whenever he was happy at least…

“W-What is it…?” he gulped back his nervousness. What if Kokichi asked him to kill himself? what if Kokichi wanted to erase his memories of this place, including his relationship with Shuichi? What if-

“I want us to get married.” Kokichi concluded and looked at Shuichi seriously, making the other almost fall back from shock. From all the negative thoughts that went through his head, and even the positive ones weren’t that far-fetched.

“Wait…what?” he blinked, still not believing the words that left those pretty lips.

“Marry me Shuichi. Then, together we will raise awareness that demons shouldn’t be like your father. Marrying a human would prove this. Your father was a Lord…a King, in people’s eyes. If you, his son and next king in line, marry a human that would make the demons around us more wary of humans.” The human explained dully. “I don’t want others to go through what I did with my mother. Of course, I love you and of course I wouldn’t leave you, but we can’t continue as if nothing happened. I hate this feeling of despair. I hate that I watched my mother die and I don’t want any other human regardless the gender, age and where they are from, I really don’t want anyone else to go through what I went through. And I want you to help me make a change.” he said with a determined now face. He looked up staring at Shuichi. “So marry me.” he demanded almost making the demon’s face change a few shades of red. 

“B-But a-are you sure you are ready?! I mean you are so young and I-I’m not sure, I can handle this-“

“You love me right?”

“…Y-Yes…”

“You want me here yes?” the purple haired boy tilted his head slightly, making Shuichi’s heartbeat go in a frenzy.

“O-of course!! I love you and I want to stay with you forever.” Shuichi stood up abruptly and the human looked up at him. Shuichi walked over and took a deep breath before kneeling in front of him and taking away the cup before gently holding both of his boyfriend’s hands in his with care. He stared up at him and smiled slightly. 

“I really wanted for this to be more romantic…I want us to enjoy our love, go on dates before we settle like this. This is a difficult task you are getting yourself into. You know there will be demons opposing this right?”

Kokichi nodded quickly, his own eyes shining slightly full of emotion.

“You know they might try to stop us right?”

Kokichi nodded again with the same emotional but determined look.

“They might try to kill us.”

“Hey! You have us with you so we can protect you!” A loud voice was heard as the door opened and a bandaged up Kaito with Maki holding him up, appeared. They smiled softly as the girl nodded as well. “We will protect you Kokichi whenever Shuichi isn’t around.” she continued and gently placed Kaito on one of the sofas. 

“It will be very difficult to fight off demons. And the Demon Lords also need to approve you know, it will be a dark path you will walk on.” Rantaro said getting into the conversation. “But I will also assist you in this protest of yours. I’m sure there are demons in Shuichi’s shoes who love or once loved humans, I would love to explore Hell and find more about those demons to help us.”

“See Shuichi? We won’t be alone. Even if we were though I would still want to do this.” Kokichi nodded slowly and smiled slightly. “I am sure my mother is looking out for us, wherever she is. She will be in my heart, even if she isn’t physically here. I will do my best for her and for you as well, you are now the most important person in my life and I won’t let her death be in vain. She will be with us on every step of the way, I’m sure that we will be fine.”

Shuichi sighed softly closing his eyes thoughtfully. He knew it was dangerous but it was also the only way Kokichi would stay by his side. He knew if he refused Kokichi wouldn’t stay and he actually had the same goal in mind since he fell in love with this human. Demons and humans getting along? Demons not killing humans? Humans not being scared of demons? Ha, what a ridiculous thought!

“Okay, let’s do it. But for now let’s postpone the wedding for another time, okay? I promise I will marry you though. But for now let’s start working on our plan, shall we?” he smiled a bit and Kokichi smiled brightly. It might not have been full or happy but it was enough to make Shuichi smile back and open his arms for his lover to jump into them. Kokichi fell in his arms and touched their lips briefly.

All of them knew it would be difficult to get demons on their sides, but they knew they had to try. Each of them for their own reasons, but they were in this together and they were content with that. They knew that they would make a difference, and that was all the hope they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was something else hm? I wanted the end to be a bit...well- happy! So much drama has happened and all and i think they all deserve a happy ending :') 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and errors I made I never proof-read my stories, oops. x_x 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this fic up until now, you are the real MVPs! I hope it was to your liking even tho it is a bit small :')


End file.
